


Jurisdiction

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones, Bones/NCIS, NCIS
Genre: All Jurisdiction arguments should be settled this way, Crossover, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think this will really help you win the jurisdiction argument?”  Tony asked, his body being pinned to the wall by the  dark haired FBI agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurisdiction

 

“You think this will really help you win the jurisdiction argument?”  Tony asked, his body being pinned to the wall by the dark haired FBI agent. 

The other man’s eyes held humor and Tony wondered if this was about jurisdiction at all.  Well, no he didn’t wonder because it was already being decided up in the director’s office with Gibbs and someone from the FBI that Tony couldn’t name because it wasn’t Fornell and all other functions of his brain were being diverted to his dick so he couldn’t remember anything else.

“No, but it makes me feel better.”

Tony smiled as the other man pushed in a little tighter.  “Good to know.  Makes me feel better too.”

The other guy, Booth, backed up and Tony could see him processing what Tony had said, saw the way he assessed him to see if it was a joke or not.  “Yeah?”  He didn’t wait for Tony to answer.  “Guess we could try to settle all this between us, later tonight.”

Tony’s smile became even brighter.  “Seems like a good idea to me.”

“DiNozzo!”

“Yeah boss?”

“Our case, but you’ll work directly with Agent Booth to make sure there is full cooperation on both sides of this.”

“Yes sir.”

Booth smiled.  “Well, Special Agent DiNozzo, what do you say we head to my office and see what else we can settle today?”

“Right behind you Agent Booth.  I am definitely right behind you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic


End file.
